redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sparrow Ratmaid
And If you like Fan fiction, click here Also, join the shoutbox! and click on the shout box then set it to 20. Again welcome to the Abbey! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. Please read my fan fiction. Here's the link:Bluestripe, a Name Remembered. I hope you enjoy it here. I hope we become good friends! Bye! P.S. I think your character sounds cool.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Long Patrol Girl, and I saw you needed a picture. Well, this is the picture-lacking-syndrome that a TON of new users have, so let me advise you some of the popular ones: Me! User:Sambrook the otter User:Bluestripethewild User:Frentiza the ferret User:Ferretmaiden User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Neildown User:Mauran Axestripe User:Otterwarrior User:MERLOCK User:Shieldmaiden User:Ladyamber88 I think that's about it... Well, good luck with finding a picture! And I hope you like it here! :) If you need any help, feel free to ask anybody on here, we're all pretty nice :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to this wiki! Hello there, you sparrow or you ratmaid or whatever! There are a lot of nice people on this wiki (all of them, actually), and a lot are artists. If you need a picture drawn just contact some of these people: User:Long Patrol Girl, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Sambrook the otter, and lots of other I didn't name. Please read all my fan fictions and comment on them. Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 02:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hiya! What's up Sparrow? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Totally. I'll need the description (see my page, u don't have to do it EXACTLY like that, but that's what's helpful). If you have a weapon that has a name or something, I know the runes from 'The Hobbit' if you're interested. :) Nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy the wiki. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, thank u for all the details! :D Oh, if you want the hobbit letters to say anything specific, you can tell me. No hurry, though, this pic'll take a bit and that's one of the last details. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) pic hey, I got this done a LONG time ago! Sorry I haven't uploaded it! XP -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 01:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sparrow! (nice name! :D) I'm Ferretmaiden but friends call me Meeka! wanna be friends? I Hope you have more friend than a human being should be aloud to have here! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC)